swampthingfandomcom-20200215-history
Elizabeth Tremayne
Elizabeth “Liz” Tremayne is a fictional character in comic books published by the American company DC Comics. She first appeared in ''Swamp Thing'' Vol. 2, #3 (July 1982), and was created by Martin Pasko and Tom Yeates. Elizabeth is a main character on DC Universe's Swamp Thing portrayed by Maria Sten. TV Series Elizabeth Tremayne is a long-time friend of Abby. Liz works as both a reporter for the local paper, and a bartender at her father's roadhouse bar. She sets out on a mission to expose the secrets that are suddenly threatening her town. Personality Elizabeth has a no-nonsense attitude that belies a deep compassion for her friends and family in her uncompromising quest to expose the secrets that threaten her beloved hometown. Comics Elizabeth "Liz" Tremayne was a journalist and a well known hostess of a TV tabloid news program called In-Depth Magazine employed by the Sunderland Corporation. She investigated the deaths of Alec Holland and Linda Holland, and eventually finding evidences that Sunderland Corporation arranged the scientists' deaths. Her evidences were tied to reports of a swamp creature roaming Louisiana. Eventually, Liz detailed her findings in her book, Swamp-Man: Fact or Myth?, which most people rejected as tabloid sensationalism. Liz with Associate Producer Paul Feldner investigated a series of child murders in Pineboro, Arkansas, committed by the Pineboro Child-Stalker. She and Paul covered the trial of the killer, former children television actor Barnard Stryker. However, Stryker's murder spree was assisted by a demon he had summoned in which it then possessed Paul and hunts down the child Karen Clancy as its next victim. This led to the demon-possessed Paul into a confrontation with the Swamp Thing, who offered his body to the demon as its host and deliberately locked himself inside a freezer in a slaughterhouse, in which the extreme cold killed the demon. Liz found the site of the battle with a dazed Paul and arranged for a severely weakened Swamp Thing to be sent to the Barclay Clinic in South Dakota run by Sunderland Corporation.''Swamp Thing'' Vol. 2, #4 (August 1982) Liz was later shocked to learn from her fellow Sutherland employee Dr. Dennis Barclay, a gifted psychic healer, that the Swamp Thing she had been hunting was Alec Holland. Together, Liz and Dennis helped Swamp Thing in escaping from Sunderland Corporation.''Swamp Thing'' Vol. 2, #5 (September 1982) Events developed as to make the duo ally themselves with Helmut Kripptman, also known as Harry Kay, and his paranormal team who hoped to contain or destroy the demonic force possessing Karen Clancy. It was a costly conflict which led to the entity leaving the defeated Clancy' body and briefly possessing Liz Tremayne herself.''Swamp Thing'' Vol. 2, #12 (April 1983) Liz along with Barclay later went into hiding following an attack by Sunderland Corp - in which she and Barclay believed Swamp Thing and their allies Matthew Cable and Abigail Arcane were killed.''Swamp Thing'' Vol. 2, #20 (January 1984) Years later, Liz became a paranoid and traumatized wreck from living off from Barclay, who became abusive and psychotic. After learning that Swamp Thing and Abby Arcane were alive and well, Liz reunited with the latter in Houma, Louisiana. However, she and Abby were then chased by a unhinged Barclay to the nearby swamps, where Barclay met his end from being devoured by alligators.''Swamp Thing'' Vol. 2, #54 (November 1986) Soon after, Liz was befriended by Chester Williams, who helped her recover from her psychologically shattered state. Liz subsequently fell in love with Chester and moved to his home in Houma. Abilities *'Journalism' References Category:2019 characters Category:Characters from comics Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters